Nowhere and Nothing
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Part of my challenge, but stands alone as a oneshot. Theme 90. Nowhere and Nothing: "Where are we going, Matthew?" "Nowhere and nothing, Karis."


**I do not own Golden Sun: Dark Dawn.**

**Theme 90: Nowhere and Nothing**

"Where are we going, Matthew?" ten-year-old Karis asked her childhood friend as she climbed a rather large hill.

"Nowhere and nothing, Karis," eleven-year-old Matthew called down.

"Well, we are going to somewhere," Karis said. She was reading when Matthew suddenly entered the room and convinced her to follow him somewhere. Karis couldn't help but be a bit curious.

"Hurry up, Karis," was the only reply that she got. She sighed, but did as she was told. She finally climbed up to the top of the hill and looked at Matthew. "Why do you want me to come here."

"Look."

She sighed at her friend's lack of description in words, but swiveled her head around to face the side of the hill that they didn't come from. What she saw made her gasp in awe.

The hill showed a view of practically the whole Goma Plateau. In the distance, Karis could just make out Mount Aleph, which was framed by the setting sun. Karis had to shield her eyes from the sun, but the view was still breathtaking.

"Matthew... It's beautiful," Karis said.

The two of them sat in silence until Matthew said, "Remember that when you asked me where we were going, and I told you 'nowhere and nothing'?"

Karis nodded. Matthew continued, "Well, my dad told me stories about how 'nowhere and nothing' was a place. A place that hasn't been discovered by someone. It's a place that people try to reach in their lifetime. But nobody has really completed the journey."

Matthew looked back to the view, where the sun was barely peeking over the horizon. "I want to go there. I want to journey throughout the world," he confessed. As an afterthought, he said, "Without trying to make sure that the world doesn't die."

Karis didn't quite know what to say, so she just stared at her best friend. They both sat in silence watching the setting sun.

Just before the sun disappeared and made way for the moon, Karis finally spoke. "Then I'll be by your side."

Matthew looked at Karis inquisitively. Karis clarified her statement: "I will stand by you while you go through your journey. No matter what."

She held out her pinky and said, "I pinky swear."

Matthew smiled at Karis and locked his pinky with hers. "Then we will discover nowhere and nothing together."

* * *

Seventeen-year-old Matthew, sixteen-year-old Karis, and seventeen-year-old Tyrell were just about ready to go get the Mountain Roc feather.

Before they set foot outside of Patcher's Place, Karis stopped. Her companions looked at her strangely. She only looked at Matthew and said, "Nowhere and nothing, huh?"

Matthew smile, understanding the hidden message. Tyrell looked between the two and said, "Okay, I know you guys are lovebirds, but could you cut the secret messages? I'm feeling left out."

The duo both blushed a bright red. "L-let's just keep on going," Karis stuttered out.

* * *

"...And so, when we got back to Lookout Cabin, there was this huge Psyenergy Vortex, and everything was destroyed," twenty-eight-year-old Matthew said.

"What happens next, Daddy?" a five-year-old girl with blonde hair and purple eyes asked, bouncing up and down in anticipation. She already knew the story like the back of her hand, but she still liked the suspense.

"That's for tomorrow's bedtime story," Matthew answered his daughter's question. "Now it's time for bed."

"Aww, can't we have one more story, Dad?" a seven-year-old boy with green hair begged. His blueish-purplish eyes widen, trying to give him the puppy dog look. His sister followed suit.

"It's time for bed," Matthew stated firmly. The two whined, but laid down in bed anyways. Matthew tucked each of them in, and his daughter said, "I'm going to have as many adventures as you, Daddy!"

Matthew paused. He thought for a while, then he decided on something. "I'll tell you guys one more story. It's short, but right after that, you both have to go to bed."

"Really?!" Both children shot up quite quickly after that. Matthew chuckled at their enthusiasm, and said, "Well, there's this one place that Grandpa Issac told me about when I was your age. It's call nowhere and nothing..."

* * *

Matthew quietly closed the door to his children's bedroom. When he was satisfied that it was closed, he sighed and turned around only to see purple eyes drilling holes into him. He winced at the intensity of them.

"It's past the kid's bedtime," Karis said.

Matthew sighed, and said, "I told them about nowhere and nothing."

His wife was silent, but then said, "Get them to bed on time next time, alright?"

Matthew let go a breath that he was holding, relieved to not face his wife's wrath.

* * *

"Bye Mom, bye Dad!" a sixteen-year-old boy with green hair and blue-purple eyes called back, waving at his parents.

Thirty-seven-year-old Matthew and thirty-six-year-old Karis waved goodbye at their son.

"And he's off," Matthew said softly to his wife. She was holding back tears, but was able to say, "He's off to find his own nowhere and nothing."

**Yeah, sorry if the age thingy is too much. And I think I'm getting better at pulling out stories from very hard themes!**

**Everything for my challenge is on my profile.**

**Please review!**


End file.
